


Let Me Love You

by Saoirse Mooney (achuislemochroi)



Series: Narniafic [55]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluff and Angst, M/M, POV Multiple, Pining, Setting: Dawn Treader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 14:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/Saoirse%20Mooney
Summary: They both know they won't have for ever.  But they intend to make the most of whatever time they have left, because it hurts too much not to.





	Let Me Love You

‘Kiss me.’

‘Caspian?’

‘You heard me. Look, I know we don’t have for ever. But can’t you let me love you for however long we _do_ have?’

‘You know how I feel about you. But how can this work?’

‘I need you. I might not ever stop needing you. Just let me love you, for as long as this lasts.’

‘You love me as much as that? Even when the only way this can end is in pain for both of us?’

‘I will always love you. _Always_. Kiss me, Ed. Touch me. Let's help each other feel alive again.’


End file.
